


But I Wanted To

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [56]
Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adilyn brings Jessica some TruBlood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Wanted To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place following "Jesus Gonna Be Here," with spoilers up through that episode.

The sun had just sunk in the sky when Jessica opened her eyes. She had spent the day sleeping in a chair in the attic of the Bellefleur mansion. Now that night had fallen, she turned her mind to the thirst she felt in her throat.

Just as Jessica was about to climb down from the attic, she heard steps on the stairs. After a few seconds, Adilyn appeared at the top of the attic’s entrance, carrying two cases of TruBlood and an empty glass. “Did you sleep okay?” she asked Jessica.

“Like the dead” said Jessica, smiling wryly.

“I thought you might be thirsty, so I bought you something to drink” said Adilyn, holding out the TruBlood and the glass.

Jessica took the offered items. “Thank you” she said gratefully. She was surprised to see Adilyn had gotten the right types of TruBlood.

“I talked to Sookie today, and she recalled you like to mix O negative with B positive” said Adilyn.

“You didn’t have to do that” said Jessica, touched at the thought Adilyn had put into making sure Jessica had something to drink.

“But I wanted to” said Adilyn, smiling at the vampire who had claimed her.


End file.
